1. Technical Field
This invention relates to score boards and, more particularly, to a system and method for keeping track of real-time data pertaining to scores and wagering information of sporting activities.
2. Prior Art
Much like the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays, championship sporting events tend to be popular occasions for friends, family, and even strangers to come together in camaraderie and celebration. Whether hosting a party on Super Bowl Sunday, gathering after a midday meal to watch the big race, or converging on the local sports bar to catch the final game of the World Series, people are inspired to join together to cheer their favorite athletes or teams to victory.
Rooting for the odds-on favorite or hoping for a thrilling upset, sports enthusiasts look forward to the excitement and surprises that are sure to occur during championship events. To add to the fun, many sports fans engage in friendly, high spirited wagering. From broad pontifications such as which team will win the game to more challenging guesses such as point spreads, sports betting encompasses a wide range of factors, from the statistics of each event to the number of bettors and amount of wagers, that can be quite challenging to track when organizing a large betting pool. Having recognized the potential for a technologically advanced, interactive means of keeping track of statistics and betting information during championship sporting events, the present invention was developed.
One prior art example shows a score board specifically suited by design for accumulating and displaying points during the play of games like cribbage, rummy or five hundred euchre but not limited to these. The present inventions are very “pocket-able” or conveniently portable score boards. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a means of tracking scores and wagers for sporting events shown on television. In addition, this prior art example does have the capability of connecting to the internet for obtaining real-time scores and statistics.
Another prior art example shows an apparatus and an associated method for ensuring accurate scoring at a sporting event by associating controls of a score board with the colors worn by the teams, or the positions of the goals (e.g., goals in a basketball tournament). In one implementation, the apparatus alerts a scorekeeper when a play condition reaches a threshold. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not allow a user to display multiple scores and wagers simultaneously, and also does not have the capability of connecting to the internet for obtaining real-time scores and statistics.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system and method for keeping track of real-time data pertaining to scores and wagering information of sporting activities in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and allows a user to easily track scores and wagers of sporting activities. Such a system and method provides sports enthusiasts with an exciting and effective means of keeping track of information during sporting events. The device easily organizes and maintains a plethora of important statistics, such as scores, betting participants, and wagers. The device is accurate, and also provides all users with information at a glance. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.